Squad Zero
by Queenofcrack97
Summary: Join three girls in one big adventure finding there destiny. okay guys this is my first time rated for carnage
1. Chapter 1

Squad Zero: the secret squad

By Queen of Crack

Chapter one

Youruichi shihouin was running, searching for three, very high, spiritual pressure. She was sent to the human world by the so-taicho, Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamaoto. The year was 412 (old huh) the time in japan was very close to, well, ancient times though the continent was full of peace. As she got close the spiritual pressures she could hear the faint crys of what sounded like…babies? 'What are babies doing in the middle of the woods' Youruichi thought to her-self once she close enough she spotted 3 tiny little babies lined up in a row 'thank Kami their still alive' she thought as she picked up the middle one she had black hair and one onyx and one caramel eyes ' how peculiar but so ADORIBALE!' She looked at the other two one was laughing, she had caramel hair with honey yellow eyes, at how a butterfly was perched on her nose "Aww-" –squash- the butterfly never stood a chance Youruichi shivered 'such blood lust in that one.' The other one, the first one in the row, was sleeping looking irritated maybe how the other one was laughing so loud she had white-silver hair with violet and emerald eyes and looked to have a little drool on her lower lip. Suddenly Youruichi smelled blood and looked to the left to see three corpses which had looked to males three males that looked eerily similar to the three baby girls "oh god" she said clutching the one she was holding to her chest when she heard the sound of crinkling paper, it was then she found a note attached to the baby the note said

"Hello to anyone who finds our children we are Hitsugaya Naminei, Kanna Kuro, and Ichimaru Ryoshima. These girls are extreamly important to the world but do not belong in our time dear angel who finds this please we beg of take care of them!

The first one you will find is Tenshi she is the most powerful almost, if not, as powerful as Amaterasu, the sun god, she will be the leader of all of you angels up there. The only problem is, is that she is the angel among demons, destined to keep the evil of Akuuma away. She loves her sleep if you can't tell she will fall asleep anywhere, the priestess says that she was the quietest baby she had ever delivered. She was born one month before the middle one and two months before the last one. As I am writing this her brother is sitting on my lap they look so much like each other

The middle ones name is Tora she is the most perverted one out of the three, she is as powerful as the third one. She is the most care free out of the bunch and the most drunk one. She is the demon among angles destined to cause turmoil for her friends and enemies. She, like her father, loves boobs nobody knows why 'sounds like soi fon' youruichi thought with a laugh The priestess say she was a smiling and trying to grab their boobs they were laughing when I said she sounded like her father. Tora is an only child as expected all of their fathers had died from either demons or of starvation of something or another.

The third one is chi she is the most sadistic of them just like her oka-san. Chi is as powerful as Tora. She will kill at any chance she gets no matter what or who it is. She is the balance of heaven and hell. If she is too get out of control her eyes will turn red and the only way to stop it is if someone is to defeat her or her true love is to kiss her. Chi is the youngest of the family her brother is five years older than her.

So please dear angle take care of the future of the world for there is very much evil coming soon and it will begin in treachery

Thank you dear angel"

As Youruichi read and re-read the letter over and over again she thought 'well old man Yamma did want me to find these three spiritual pressures and I did and besides Me and Soi-chan did want a kid maybe these girls are part of our existence and hopefully yamamoto will take tenshi and Jushiro did want a daughter maybe this could work out for the best' As Youruichi gathered up the three bundles of 'Joy' she heard the the wind blow and a soft 'thank you' was heard.

Youruichi was in the soul society one baby on her back one on her front and the ladt she was carrying. She got odd stares form everyone as she walked to the first squadrons she got a pit of nerves in the pit of her stomach 'what if he says no?', 'what if no one will take them?' these questions ran through her mind no doubt the captains and her lieutenant, her lover, soi fon were in a captains meeting. She stopped just outside the meeting room hesitant. In only a few short hours she had grown a bond between the three little girls and it would be a terrible lose if they were to go back to the human world. Taking a deep breath she entered and was reacquainted with stares and a 'aww' of a unidentified woman "captain Youruichi" said yamamoto "what did you bring back? Did you find the three spiritual pressures?" "yes captain yamamoto these three little one were the spiritual pressures I found this letter on them please read it you will will understand then" youruichi said handing the letter to yamamoto who in turn read and re-read it over again "hmm it seem we have a problem then who would take care of these three little one" "I would like to take care of Tora and Jushiro could take care of Chi but I have no clue who so ever would take in Tenshi" "hmm" "Shigekuni-kun?" said the unidentified women said she was beautiful she had long black hair with gold eyes "yes koi?" "I always wanted a daughter but because of my illness we couldn't have one and she is perfect please Koi? Please?" "nina-chan You could have told me you wanted a child. If it pleases you then yes we could take care of her…come to think of it a daughter would be nice" Yamamoto said with a soft smile and a loving gaze sent to the women "oh Thank you so much husband" Nina said, youruichis mind backtracked on the new found information,taking the baby girl from Youruichi's back nina and Yamamoto looked at their new daughter cooing at it lovingly as Yamamoto put a hand on his wifes shoulder and looked surprised as Nina handed him the baby girl and winced as the babby curled up in his beard that was at medium length and glared at everyone who chuckled at the scene "youruichi-chan?" "Yes soi fon-kun?" "do you really want this baby?" "oh yes so much soi fon-kun I've always wanted a baby" "if this is what you want" "thank you soi fon here hold her, her name Is Tora and you will love her as much as I already do" youruichi said putting the baby girl into soi-fons arm and the little girl tugged on one of soi fons braids making her wince "jushiro your little girl is chi she is blood thirsty but that's not really a bad thing it'll help her destroy her enemies" youruichi said handing the final baby girl over to her new daddy" "thank you youruichi Ran-chan will love her very much"

And with that everyone was happy three family's had a new member to add to Christmas card and family albums but my dear readers (if there is anyone who is reading this) that is not the end for there is more to learn in the distance future

NOTE: I do not and will not care if anyone review this is just out there for people who want a change to bleach if you do review please no burns for this is my first time. Though it would be nice to read what people think about my writing and how my brain works. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Squad Zero: the secret squad

By Queen of crack

Sixteen-hundred-years-later

The captains of the thirteen-court-guard were in a captains meeting, all the captains with the exclusion of captains Jushiro Ukitake, Gin Ichimaru and Soi fon. These captains knew what was going to happen, Yamamoto was going to introduce a new office of the thirteen-court-guard this office was called Squad Zero. " I have come down the decision that my daughters squadron will be open but be warned do not mess will them for she and her fellow members could kill you in an instant" said Captain Yamamoto. Just then the right wall as blown away and both guards were on the on the opposite left wall knocked out.

A girl with jet black hair one caramel and one onyx eyes and had an outfit like Soi Fon stood glaring at everyone, Along with this girl stood another girl smiling sadistically this girl stood in a floral kimono her hair going down about mid-back and had a braid on the back of her head her honey yellow eyes searching for the next victim. They were about to attack when both were hit upside the head with the hilt of a sword. They both fell down to the ground with a thud.

The jet haired girl glared at a boy with a hollow hole and a part of an espade mask on the left side of his head, he had green eyes with green streaks going down his cheeks they looked like tear stains to some. The girl began to yell at the boy who completely replied calmly in a monotone of voice. The honey yellow eyed girl got up on her knees and began to cry as she launched herself to the female who had hit her, "Chi come on let go" the white-silver haired girl said by then the unidentified black haired boy and girl had stopped fighting.

The boy looked slightly upset and walked, as calmly as he could, over to the two girls and pulled them away from each other, Chi, the crying girl then ran to the black haired girl the boy then pulled the silver haired girl to her feet who in turn placed her head on his shoulder "Ne-Ne Ulqui-kun why'd you'd do that?" Chi asked "Because Chi you don't touch my captain" "Aww but she's mine and Tora's captain too ya'know Ulquiorra" Ulquiorra in tern blushed slightly at the information and that caused him to shut up the captains in the room just looked shocked at the damage of how two little girls were able to cause such destruction.

"Papa why did you call us?" that was when most of the captains died of shock and some fainted hitting there head on the table which caused Yamamoto sighed and said "I called you here because I have a mission in the human world with captains Soi Fon, Toushiro Hitsugaya and Gin Ichimaru. Them and their lieutenants are to be going with you and your people to the human world, You will be leading them. Understood?" "Yes father. I understand my spy's inform that he will be attacking more frequently" "Hmm… Captains go back and inform your second seat and lieutenant at the gate" the captains then left "Tenshi, Ulquiorra, Tora and Chi you will be going to high school you will be staying with the kurosaki family Understood" Everyone nods "oh and tenshi Bring your new third seat and sixth seat please" Tenshi nods and everyone then disappears in dust. (there not ninjas there just dead and alive again)

Back at Squad Zero barracks

As the four entered the barracks it was unnaturally quiet as they went to go get some food, Cause' they haven't eaten all day, they saw a girl with gray hair and emerald green eyes sitting on the back of a blue haired boy who was trying desperately to get up and get some fish when the girl spotted Ulquiorra and said "Nii-sama?" Ulquiorra then looked shocked "Imouto?" the girl then ran into her big brothers arms as the blue haired boy just ran out the door and Tora took after him to tell him about the mission Chi left to pack and make sure she brought sake for her mother.

"Cara I'm sorry I left you I didn't know I would be able to come back I'm so sorry my little sister please forgive me?" "Of course big brother I will always forgive you but why didn't you try to find me?" "I thought you would never forgive me that you would hate me for leaving you" "Nii-sama I would never hate you you're the only blood relative I have and vice versa for you" "thank you Cara." "Cara?" "Yes Captain?" with a sigh Tenshi replied "Don't call me captain nobody does and could you please go get your stuff packed you're going on a mission to the human world with us and some fellow captains" "Huh? OH THANK YOU CAPTAIN THANK YOU EVER SO MUCH I WON'T LET YOU DOWN!" Cara said and ran off to her room to pack.

"she's nothing like you she's like Grimmjow with his stupid-ness" Tenshi said looking at the dust cloud that Cara had created in her hurry Ulquiorra chuckled softly and slipped his arms around Tenshis waist kissing her neck lovingly making her smile in the slightest, in return she moved in his grip, put her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth "thank you for excepting her and me as well as the rest of the espade for what we are" "tis' not a problem love now come we must go pack for this trip oh and we will need Rangiku san to pick out our clothes for after school Yes?" "Yes indeed koi" with that Ulquiorra and Tenshi kissed until they were out of breath and then went to go pack for the human world.

As the six stood, Tora was sitting with a sake bottle in her hand and dango in the other, Chi Was trying to kill a hell butterfly who was trying to deliver an important message, Cara was sharpening her Zanpaktou humming softly, Grimmjow was glaring at everything and was cursing everyone there because he couldn't take a cat nap, Ulquiorra was standing guard for his 'lovable' captain saying it was his deputy as fouth seat to protect his captain while she was asleep. Soi fon Showed up around a half hour pass there meeting point, Tora in turn ran to her hugging her so tight you could see soi fon turning blue when tora looked at her adoptive 'father' and dropped her on the ground "sorry dad I didn't notice how strong that hug was" Tora apologized to soi fon her father figure "it's okay darling head captain the details in this mission" soi fon said as everyone else showed up "yes please father it would be helpful" "aizen is nowhere to be found but we do know that he is planning to attack soon everyone that is here is on this mission" the people left through the gate and every captain that was left asked captain yamamoto why were there arrancar there he answered in a calm voice "because the arrancar are my daughters spy's they help us with information on aizen without them we wouldn't know most of the things we know about Aizen and hollows" "oh"

That is it for chapter two I hope you enjoy it

Read it just read my stories they are amazing aren't they.


	3. Chapter 3

Squad Zero; the Secret Squad

Chapter 3

As the ten were transported to the human world Chi, Tora, and Cara couldn't contain themselves in gasping in aww at how many houses there were. "wahh! This is so cool I've never been to the human world" Chi exclaimed "neither have me and Cara, right Cara?" "Yeah sure I've heard story's but they never said it was like this" as the three were gob-smacked the others looked on in amusement.

"Chi you've never been to the human world?" asked Toushiro "nope only the captain's been at that was when we were ten years old and she was put on a mission to kill something by her daddy Oka-san always brought me and daddy some stuff back like clothes and candy, Captain Hitsugaya" "you've never been either tora-chan" asked Gin Tora looked away, embarrassed only her friends and family called her that "nope like Chi said only captains been and she never told anyone what it looked like" Tora replied.

"what about you Cara" Grimmjow said obnoxiously "no you stupid cat remember I am fresh out of the academy" Cara replied a tick mark appearing on her forehead "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU LITTLE BRA-" Grimmjow was then punched to the ground, by Tenshi, where he left a dent mark and Tenshi was just looking down at him "come I have found Uraharas place" with that Tenshi side-stepped away from the group Ulquiorra right behind her as the group scrambled to keep up, Grimmjow in the back cursing under his breath.

At Uraharas Shop

"kisuke-san a pleasure to see you again, do you have our gigai's ready?" tenshi asked "ah a pleasure to see you again Tenshi-chan of course wouldn't want the goddess of life to be mad at you now would we?" Kisuke replied tipping his green hat and smiling behind his fan, while everyone looked confused at, he noticed a tick mark appearing on Tenshi's forehead "just hurry up you freak" Tenshi said glaring at the man.

Once everyone got into their Gigai's you could see two black blurs pouncing at a black cat who had suddenly appeared "Youruichi-chan!" "Mommy!" the cat never had a chance and she changed into her human form "Tenshi-nii-sama!" two voices yelled and Tenshi was tackled by a red blur and a black blur "uryu-Imouto, Jinta-otoutoget off me" tenshi said as two children whose faces were in each her boobs. You could feel the death aura around ulquiorra and chi grinned mystrialsly. The two children got off Tenshi but did sit on her lap.

The group decided that Soi fon would stay and the Urahara shop with her lover and rangiku would stay with Orihime, the rest would stay at the kurosaki place. With that everyone went their separate ways.

Tenshi's P.O.V

We were half way to uncle-isshins house when I remembered something "uh guys I just remembered something just keep going strait ok and no Ulquiorra I do not need you to come with me I'll be right back" with that I ran off.

Judging by the heat and the bugs I'd say were in the middle of August so that means we have three weeks 'till school is back in. "Kisuke-san do you have the things I ordered?" "hai here eight shiny new ipod's remember how to use them" I nodded the ipods were very colorful one was teal green, one was emerald green, one was silver, one was red, one was black, one was a baby blue, one was royal blue, and the final one was a deep purple, the ipods came with matching ear-phones, or in my case head-phones "the black, red and purple ones are filled with yours, Toras, and chi's favorite music, everyone else's is filled with songs based on personality" "thanks uncle Urahara" "no problem my darling little niece" with goodbyes said once again I sprinted to the kurosaki's house where a fight was happening.

I sighed 'carrot top just couldn't keep his mouth shut now could he' I thought as I arrived at the scene cara was trying to stop ulquiorra from fighting, but was getting held back by Grimmjow 'oh so kitty-chan isn't gay hmm imagine my surprise' my eyes widened as I saw Ichigo and Ulquiorra swinging fits at each other I sighed, for what seemed like the ump-teenth time that day, and stood in the middle of the two grabbing strwberry's right wrist and ulquiorras left wrist and threw them at the opposite side (so ichigo on Ulquiorra's side and Ulquiorra on ichigo's side) where they skidded on the con-creek.

"Too think you two are powerful enough to bring Aizen to his knees, that you are acting like children" there were mutterings of everyone and I got annoyed "shut up all of you and come get your gifts" everyone had surprised looks at me "toushiro come get your present" toushiro walked up to me cautiously and I gave him the teal green ipod "it has piano music somehow I know it's your favorite" he gave me a surprised look and smiled lightly it didn't reach his face but it was in his eyes "thank you captain Yamamoto" "no prob" I said messing up his hair.

I then called the others Uquiorra had the emerald green ipod and earphones with classical music he lipped some like 'I will thank you tonight my dear' thank kami no one noticed, Gin had the silver ipod and earphones he had creepy music on his, Grimmjow got the baby-blue ipod as well as earphones he had rap music (go rapping kitty GO!) Cara had the royal blue with hip-hop and rap music.

"Chi you have the red one it's filled with country, Tora you have the black one and it's filled with heavy metal" they looked at me shocked before they pounced "Aww! Chi she does care!" "Yep!, yep!, yep!, she does!, she does!, she does!" "Yeah, yeah, I'm a good girl now can you please GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" they scrambled to get off of me "now strawberry-chan can you please show us to our rooms" "WHAT! You mean you're the shinigami who are staying with us b-but why do you have Espades(?)" "Because you idiotic strawberry the espade were all my spy's I didn't like Aizen, no one did, so daddy-yama decided to place spy's in hueco mundo to gather up information" "THEN WHY DID YOU NEED ME?" "Daddy didn't want me and squad to be revealed yet Idiot and you were plenty capable of handling it yourself so why waste my resources." "Oh I guess that makes sense. WAIT OLD GEAZER YAMAMOTO IS YOUR FATHER!" with that the strawberry fainted and I sighed 'what an idiotic boy'

End chapter 3

Note: sorry I didn't upload soon enough I'm still trying to get the hang of typing kinda new at it I'll try to upload as soon as I can tomorrow. BYE! BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

Squad Zero ch 4

Tenshi's P.O.V

'That idiotic boy' I thought as we dragged him into the house, we were all in our gigai form of course, his little sister, yuzu I think her name was, freaked out and asked to us to take him to his room while she got a bag of ice. Once we did that she came in put the ice on his head when he woke up he freaked out again.

"WHAT! Where am I? what year is it?" he asked completely freaked

"It's 2012, you are in your room after you blacked out from the information that yamamoto was Tenshi's old man" tora said, "and if I may you are a complete wuss strawberry-shortcake"

"Oh" strawberry said

"So do you want to show us our rooms we need to put away our clothes for the stay here" I asked

"Yea sure but we have only 4 rooms though"

"That's okay we are partnered up for this mission"

"Um okay who is with who?"

"Me and Ulquiorra, Tora and Gin, Toushiro and Chi, and Cara and Grimmjow"

"All right pick your rooms" me and ulqui-kun got the first room, tora and gin got the second, tou-kun and chi got the third and cara and grimmjow got the last.

"Feel free to come down when your settled"

"All right" all of us replied

"oh and strawberry-kun I need to go to the store to pick up some things for a trip I'm planning"

"Where?" everyone asked

"Come'on guys where is the place I've wanted to go to since I was 13?"

"THE BEACH!" Tora and chi screamed 'thank god I put ear plugs in'

"Fine I'll take you later and I have to go with you"

"Fine carrot top"

Strawberry got mad at me for that one but I just giggled

2 hours later

After everyone got settled all of us had shopping to do and since none of us really went shopping before we called Rangiku-san (that was a bad idea)

"hmm Tenshi I want you to try this on then come out and see how it looks" rangiku said handing me a black and 2 piece I sighed knowing it was futile to argue with her

Five hours later each person got FIVE bathing suites and we had to drag the boys home from lose of blood, sigh poor fellas,

"ne-ne tenshi when do we leave?" chi asked getting excited I sighed a 'just want to finish this book then go cuddle with my ulqui-kun' "we leave early in the morning at eight I think urahara will be going as well he will bring the food and we will camp out at the beach alright now go to bed chi" "aww you meanie I don't want to" I twitched and she saw it and flinched back "If you don't want to go into hells fury then go to bed and keep quiet for the rest of the nigh understand?" she nodded and basically ran away. I had sighed in relief then and picked up my book from the arm of the sofa

**Emotionless Mates; what to do and what not to do**

**Your mate has difficult emotion issues so you need to be as slow and as gentle as possible **

**By doing this your mate will not understand and will ask you or people he or she is close too about what this feeling is, they will not understand this feeling at first. You must be patient with him or her.**

**If your mate is critically hurt and thinks he or she might or will die he or she will go into what we call 'critical mode' in this mode your mate will confess his or her feelings for you and might even kiss you if they have a chance. However this might backfire when you mate wakes up and feels that you might reject him/her and will put up a façade in order to protect his/her new found emo-**

"What are you reading?" came a voice I knew all too well, I looked behind my shoulder to find my ulquiorra-kun looking somewhat curiously at the book. I blushed a red that would put a tomato to shame as I reacted quickly and hid the book underneath my legs and looked at him "nothing ulquiorra nothing at all" I said a little to innocently "hmm" was his reply before he swept me up in his arms "you know I never did thank you properly for that ipod you gave me this morning" he said kissing my forehead "oh really well then how bout you make up for that now" I said nibbling slightly on his neck I could feel him shiver under my touch "well then let's go make that up to you" he said as he swept me up the stairs to our room, my book forgotten on the couch.

The next morning

I woke up to chi jumping up and down on my bed ulquiorra nowhere to be seen. "chi go wait for the others downstairs where going to uraharas cause he has a van" "hai tenshi-chan" I got up put my bathing suit on then my clothes on top of them grabbed my packed bag my ipod and headphones put my sandles on and went out the door not before grabing my 'meiji hello panda' biscuits 'chocolate strawberry and vanilla my favorites' I thought as I walked out the front door my book in my pocket hidden from view.

Once we arrived at urahraras place we were greeted with rangiku and orihime, chad and uryu, youruichi and soi fon as well as tessai, jinta, ururu, and urahara "everyone here good now get in the bus" I rolled my eyes as my uncle figure smiled. We all did as told the order went like this

Driver; tessai

Row 1 (left side) urahara and his stuff row 1 (right side) jinta and ururu

Row 2 (left side) orihime and rangiku row 2 (right side) Uryu and chad

Row 3 (left side) hitsugaya and chi row 3 (right side) gin and tora

Row 4 (left side) me and ulquiorra row 4 (right side) cara and grimmjow

Row 5 (left side) ichigo and rukia (rukia had stayed in the human world)

The rest of the seats were cramped with the crap we had to bring.

Throughout the journey to the beach it was loud and cramped 2 of my most hated things, first rangiku wouldn't stop picking on chi and toushiro, gin was teasing tora making her blush and yell at him, jinta and ururu were fighting, same with ichigo and rukia. I just wanted to sleep kami damn it. I felt something go into to my right ear I tuned and looked at ulquiorra "you getting annoyed we can listen to my music if you want just let me dig out my other set of earphones" I slightly blushed as he dug through his pocket to retrieve said earphones and plugged them into his other plug in on his ipod I sighed in content as the classical music bled into my mind as I felt myself drifting away at the soft piano music, soon after both of us had fallen asleep.

It was about two hours later when we arrived and I had a feeling we were in for a load of annoyances.

End


	5. AN

Hey guys sorry I'm late updating things have been heck-take for me and I'm gonna have to update later this week and start on chapter 6 hope you can forgive me.

Sincerely

Queen of crack.


	6. Chapter 5

Squad Zero chapter 5

No one's P.O.V

Everyone gasped at the sheer beauty of the beach. Crystal white sand and bright blue sea it was simply breathtaking. Everyone got shit eating grins and ran off to who knows where…they ran off in pairs

Cara and Grimmjow

Chi and toushiro

Rangiku and orohime

Chad uryu and ichigo

Jinta and ururu

Tessai and urahara

Tenshi and Ulquiorra.

*with Cara and Grimmjow*

Cara P.O.V

When we got to the beach I was breathless. There were louds of sand and there was water that touched the sand slowly going in and out. The water spread out as far as the eye can see. Grimmjow patted my shoulder "hey Cara" I turned to find Grimmjow, shirtless, carrying two fishing poles. "Come fishing with me" he explained, smiling (OMFG) I smiled back and took a fishing pole from his hand and followed him. We went up to a small cliff approximately six inches above the water.

I rolled up my pants and sat down, feet in the water. Grimmjow, sitting next to me next to me, I placed some bait on the hook and casted in unison with Grimmjow, after that we waited and waited and waited 'this is taking forever' I thought.

It was about two minutes in when I looked over to see Grimmjow looking bored, I sighed, grabbed my ipod from my pocket from my ipod and gave him one of the ear phones. He looked at it for a second then stuffed it in his ear.

I then placed the other ear phone in my ear and put on some music. After listening for a minute my favorite song came on I immediately started singing the words, I noticed Grimmjow turn his head to look at me out of the corner of my eye, but I ignored it and kept singing. Then my fishing pole tugged me forward, I immediately stopped singing and jerked the pole upward the began reeling it in, Grimmjow set his pole aside and leaned in close to the water hands out and those deep blue eyes focused on nothing **but **the water.

I realized that he was looking for the fish I was reeling in, I smiled then slowly moving so he wouldn't see me, turned my back to him along with my fishing pole and reeled in the fish the rest of the way. I placed the fish in the bucket and slowly turned to face him, Grimmjow was still focused on the water looking for the fish I just reeled in. I placed my hand on his back gently and softly so he wouldn't feel it and pushed him into the water. His expression was priceless; it went from concentrated to shocked in under 0.5 seconds. I exploded with laughter, Grimmjow surfaced, gasping for breath "what the hell Cara?" He yelled sounding annoyed but I was laughing too hard to answer. Grimmjow, being Grimmjow, closed his eyes and then jumped toward me, grabbing my wrist and pulled me into the ocean.

I screamed, of course, as I fell in. I surfaced a few seconds later 'thank god they taught us how to swim in the academy' I gasped for air and now Grimmjow was laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes "Grimmjow-" I began then stopped and started laughing with him. Soon enough we were splashing the salt water at each other till we were exhausted, I looked at him still breathing heavily he returned the gaze, but there was a different emotion in his eyes something I haven't seen before. When I figured it out it was a little late because when I knew that emotion was love he already had me in his arms kissing me.

To be honest I've never been kissed before but I was shocked at first then I accepted it when we broke apart he was still holding me close to him. "And we're supposed to be partners for this assignment." I said to him smiling Grimmjow laughed

"This is going to be one heck of an assignment then" he replied leaning in for another kiss but sadly that wasn't meant to be when an all too familiar voice yelled "ULQUIORRA! YOU OWE ME TEN BUCKS!" from that single sentence I knew it was chi for it was the person I first knew too coming to squad Zero. Sure enough Chi, Tora, Ulquiorra, who was rubbing his ears from chi's loud voice, Tenshi and Gin were all standing at the ice shack.

"CHI!" I yelled as me and Grimmjow separated immediately. I climbed out of the ocean and ran to chi grabbing her wrist as all the others got amused looks (cept ulqui-kun and Tenshi) "What…The…Hell…Chi!" I yelled at her "ne-ne Cara-chan" replied chi "we all knew you that Grimmjow liked you anyway" I turned to Grimmjow who was now a bright red "yo-you d-did?" he yelled "of course we did you stupid cat" Tenshi said as chi nodded her head in agreement "yea and we all know that you like captain Hitsugaya" I said as chi turned a beat red. Me and Grimmjow turned around and went back to our cliff fishing once again.

*End Cara's P.O.V*

*Chi's P.O.V*

I blushed a deep red when Cara said that I liked Toushiro. Toushiro, being poked his head out of the shack saying "what about me?" "Nothing!" I shouted running in the direction of the shack. Toushiro went into the shack. I could hear Cara laughing at my sudden embarrassment, "Captain Hitusgaya, where are you?" I asked thinking he was in here working (cuz they can't stay at the beach free now can they? They have to work) "kitchen" he shouted from around the corner, next thing I knew I was in front of him in a fairly clean kitchen with toushiro messing around with a weird looking abject on the counter, "Do you want some shaved Ice?" he asked. "Sure but what is shaved ice" it was then I realized that he was making something, he turned around with two paper cones in his hand, one blue with pink and one yellow with green ice

"Shaved is" he chuckled "is an ice-based dessert made by shaving a block of ice. Shaving produces a very fine ice that appears snow like" "oh" was my-oh so stupid reply as he handed the blue and pink one to me. I looked at it for the short time, I was unsure of what I was about to eat. I closed my eyes and licked some of the ice off the top, as I let the ice melt in my mouth I tasted a sweet familiar flavor

"Mmmm Watermelon" I said my eyes still closed "Really?" asked toushiro taking a few steps of what sounded toward me. When I opened my eyes toushiro was licking some of the pink ice off of my cone "C-captain H-Hitsugaya?" I said in surprise backing away a few steps "Hmm it does taste like watermelon" he said

"Here try this one, it tastes like apple" he was gesturing to the yellow and green cone in his hand. I slowly moved forward not sure of what just happened and took a lick of the green ice "Mmmm, your right it does taste like apple" I said looking into his eyes, 'I could get lost in them' I thought his eyes reminded me of Tenshi's left eye, a deep teal green.

Toushiro had the same kind of eyes a beautiful teal green 'maybe their related? Nahh captain is too lazy' suddenly Toushiro started laughing; this scared me because I have **never** heard toushiro laugh **ever**. "C-captain H-Hitsugaya is there something wrong?" I asked though toushiro didn't answer instead he just grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt, giving me a nice view of his tan skin, and wiped my chin just under my lower lip.

"Oh" I said, "did I have something on my face?" toushiro just nodded staring at me with a blank look of what looked to me longing 'why would he have longing on his face? And what for' I thought. I had sat down just before toushiro started laughing so he looked tall from where I was sitting. He looked down at me, his hand still near my lips the other on the table; he leaned in his face getting closer to mine. His hand moved from near my lips to the back of the chair.

When his lips were just a few inches from mine he closed his teal eyes and out of a strange habit so did I. Just before our lips touched a shrilling shriek of a laugh came outside making both me and toushiro open our eyes, Toushiro backed off looking serious once more. By that point my face was a bright red and I said "I'll go see what's going on" before rushing out of the small ice shack. Toushiro shortly followed and went back to our beach house we were renting.

Unbenouced to me Tenshi watched as the Captain walked away from the beach the shack and most importantly…me. I moved to sit down next to captain Tenshi. For a long time ii sat watching Gin chase Tora around the beach. Finally Cara came over to get a drink of water before heading back out into the sea to be with Grimmjow and said "Hey Chi! Why such the long face?" Tora had finally gotten away from Gin and was now hiding behind Tenshi who was reading a black book when I said "I…think…captain Hitsugaya…just…tried…to…kiss…me…on…the…lips" Everything was silent when Tenshi and Ulquiorra simultaneously said "wow he took longer than expected"

X End Chi's P.O.V X

X Tora's P.O.V X

I ran from Gin. As soon as my feet hit the pavement and then sand I took off like a bat outta hell! Finally after what seemed like hours, it probably was, I finally ditched that creepy eyed freak. As of now I was hiding behind the shaved ice shack panting like a mad dog. My throught was dry from the heat and was acing for something cold. Suddenly I felt a presence a familiar presence. I turned to face my number one fear….. **GIN ICHIMARU**.

I screamed and shouted to Tenshi for help but her reply was "I can't Tora too busy embrace it for once" I ran **hoping** to get away from him. I did for five minutes five freaking minutes before he caught me, at that point I gave up, scared for once at what he had planned for me. H picked me up and placed me on his shoulder. He took me to a cave to the west of the others and I was terrified.

Ok so maybe I underestimated him. Gin had got me ice cream, my favorite cheesecake. "How did you know my favorite ice cream, Gin-san?" I asked I had to know "Tenshi told me" "oh"

"let me ask you a question Tora-chan" he said taking a bite from his orange flavored ice cream and taking my hand in his making me blush "why are frightened of me?" that stopped me mid bite "I… I don't know. You creep me out for sure which isn't very easy. That and your eyes are always closed and I like looking people in the eye" I said trying to hide my face but he took my chin in his warm hand and looking at me with his blue eyes…WAIT BLUE EYES OH MY SWEET KAMI HE HAS THE MOST GORGEUOUSE EYES I HAVE EVER SEEN!

"Happy now Tora-chan. Gomenasai I normally keep my eyes clothes because I was always picked on because of them, because they were different so I normally keep them closed" he looked sad "I don't think their different gin…I think there beautiful" I said blushing with that said he took my face once again in his hands and kissed me the ice cream forgotten and melted. Surprisingly I kissed him back.

"THAT'S OUR LITTLE GIRL SOI FON! ALL GROWN UP AND HAVING HER FIRST KISS" yelled my mother Youruichi I blushed this time a very bloody red and hid my face in gins chest as he chuckled. After that we headed back for the beach me still a blood red.

X END Tora's P.O.V X

(wasn't that sweet folks but hold the phone it isn't over yet)

X Tenshi's P.O.V X

I watched as my friends were being confronted by their loves. I smiled from the hill me and ulqui-kun found when exploring you could see everything and still be completely alone.

I lay my head on my arms falling asleep when Ulquiorra moved next to me and place me on him we were sandwiched together, not that I'm complaining "what you thinking about koi?" "how much this mission will change all of us and how happy were all going to be when he's dead" I replied "he'll never hurt you ever again koi I promise you this" that's when I hugged him I'm not one for one for emotions but at times like this I am a little hormonal.

Thirty minutes later

"Tenshi-chan come here" we were now on opposites sides of the ground me sitting on the edge of the cliff him leaning on a tree. I looked at him and he had the look in his eyes the one he gets when he's hungry.

(if ya' know what I mean ;-) I smiled and crawled over to him. He picked me up and I rapped my legs around his waist "you know you never have to hold anything back from me angel, I love you no matter what way, shape or form.

To me you are the purest of them all and I'm glad that you are mine" he said mumbling it into my neck and I shivered at the feel. I nodded smiling into his neck and kissed him there too. Not too long after that we succumbed to each other and I won't go into details.

X end Tenshi's P.O.V X

Hitsugaya never came back to the beach, though chi still had a good time.

Grimmjow and Cara caught and ate about 20 lbs. of fish

Gin and Tora had new found undiscovered love and two moms who never could take the hint to shut up. And Gin found a new way to annoy Tora asking her about her 69 tattoo on her ass.

Tenshi and Ulquiorra had quiet an exhilarating time.

Everyone else had partied, had drinking contests, sold candy, and played for the last few days.

Note: if anybody caught my hints on who is related to who in the recent chapters please tell me so I can congratulate you. Another thing Tora in the first chapter her last name is to be Hisagi now.


	7. Chapter 6

Squad Zero Chapter 6

Note: OOC warning. If you do not like do not read.

Tenshi's P.O.V

The next few days were fun I guess. Ulquiorra said I was asleep most of the time. Anyway the summer went off without a hitch no problems slight hollow or two, nothing that strawberry couldn't handle. Now though is the first day of 'high school' none of us know what that is but according to Rukia it's kind of like the academy but no fighting. This sucks because I need new pray.

'Mistress, Can we come out now it's cramped in your mind' said my only male Zanpaktou his name, Hells nightmare. His bankai form is when a bloodlust filled beast takes hold of me and I am compelled to kill anything and anyone in my way. How he looked was that of black hair and silver streaks his eyes were silver and he looked about twenty which is so not true that and he has a crush on Ulquiorra's Zanpaktou, Nightmare Splitter. Though I've only seen it once from what I know it releases with the command "Strike, Nightmare Splitter!" it transforms into an awkward light quarterstaff it produces a wall of water that drowns the opponent slowly.

It's simply gorgeous the way it kills it torturous. He has another one too but that'll come later. Anyway we all built a little house in the woods it was five stories high and had about twenty bedrooms and ten bathrooms. We were now putting all the furniture away and needed all the help we could get. So to solve that problem we summoned the spirits of our Zanpaktous.

Sadly I have six while everyone else has 1, 2, or 3. So I was always the oddball. I unleashed Hells nightmare, he was tall about 6'2 and was wearing a yakata, nan-kuro-nai-sa, she had silver hair and beautiful violet eyes she was wearing sleeping attire, Golden midnight she had gold hair and had midnight streaks in it as well she also had golden reddish eyes, divine fire from hell, she had red hair and orange eyes she was wearing normal day clothes and looked deadly, frost from the sea had blue hair and light blue eyes she was wearing an ice blue dress. The last Zanpaktou is named midnight she had black hair that sparkled like stars and bright white eyes.

Anyway while the Zanpaktou spirits and the guys moved in the furniture me, Tora, Cara, and Chi jumped on the new trampoline that was twice as big as a regular trampoline I was trying to take a nap and or some odd reason I noticed the guys underneath and signaled the others so we jumped and transformed into our bankai and boom all but grimmjow shot out from underneath the trampoline and boy was it funny. He was black, blue and purple. Cara was upset and rushed to go help grimmjows injury's, kissing them better.

I clapped and everyone looked at me, "Ok, everyone time to get ready for school. Chi keep a eye on Tora while Cara keep an eye on Grimmjow. Kami knows that they won't dress accordingly. And before you ask your uniforms are in your rooms now go!" they all got scared (with the exception of Ulquiorra and Gin) and went to do as told. Me and Ulquiorra went to our room to get dressed. I got dressed first while Ulquiorra had to be blindfolded. The clothes were adequate. Gray skirt that showed too much leg, a white dress shirt, a gray coat that goes over the shirt, and red bow. The shoes were leather bound and black socks completed the outfit. Ulquiorra's was the same but instead of skirt he had to wear pants and no tie or bow. Kami this sucks bullocks. When I was done I did the blindfold up over my eyes and waited for him to finish once he did he jumped me and pulled me close taking my blindfold off. "What are you doing?" I asked "I want some time before I have to share you with the world" he said into my hair. I snuggled into him and murmured a few word we barley say to each other, "Ulquiorra, I love you. We don't say it much to each other but we both know we love each other. But I love you, I love you so much." He didn't reply but I could feel him smiling.

Just then the soul pager went off it was so very close to us that we took a soul pill and took off. When we got to the scene, it was a park, there was Menos Grande, and it was pure ugliness. With a shout I yelled "Kill, Hells Nightmare!" and I began to transform not that I needed it, hells nightmare was just begging to kill something. Whenever I release hells nightmare it's as powerful as chi's hyperactive, its blood lust is impeccable.

I transform into what looks to be a wolf but really it's a beast. I sliced the mask on the Menos and landed with the grace of a cat and I transformed back into my regular self "now Koi let's leave for school we have everyone's paperwork" Ulquiorra said "You didn't tell chi that chibi-tou-kun is gonna be there but with a few changes?" "That's your job, you are the captain of the squad" "fuck" Ulquiorra just chucked, put his arm around me and we walked to school where everyone was waiting.

At school (FUN TIME)

When we got there everyone was slightly upset but with a glare they shriveled in fear. That was kinda funny. We walked to the office where someone had to escort us to the classroom, sadly that someone was strawberry (yea haven't seen him in quite a while Huh?) "What's up strawberry shortcake?" asked Cara She was dressed well let's say Grimmjow had a fun morning before Ulqui-kun and I arrived same with Tora both of their outfits were disfigured while Chi had a big blush on her face "nothing I'm stuck with showing you people around school…and don't call me strawberry-shortcake Cara" "Now, now strawberry don't be mad she's only kidding" I said listening to a song with ulqui-kun's arm rapped around me my head in the crook of his neck, his buried into my hair.

"Fuck, Fine follow me please oh dear captain" ichigo said sarcastically in which he got a slap to the head from Ulquiorra "what'd you do that for Ulquiorra?" "Simple, one; you killed me two; if she wanted to she could kill you. Think of it as a simple strike two from her" we arrived outside the classroom, in which ichigo got yelled at for being late which then turned into cooing from the teacher how cute we looked in the uniform. "Okay class we have eight new students today the last will arrive late I'm sorry to say. Please introduce yourselves and say something about yourselves as well please"

Chi was first up "I'm Chi Ukitake-matsumoto. My mother dresses me up on days when she's not at work and my daddy is sick all the time" all the boys got blushes I think it was because she was so innocent. Next was Tora "I'm Tora Shihouin, I was raised by lesbians don't mock them or me or you will get punched in the face," people scooted their desks back at that comment "sadly I'm dating this idiot" she pointed to Gin who had his creepy smile on his face "Hello I am Gin Ichimaru I like dried persimmons and I am dating this **rare **jewel" Gin said rubbing his face into Tora's neck making her stop glaring at everything and blush like an idiot. Next was Cara "I am Cara Schiffer, my brother is Ulquiorra Schiffer. I am German obviously, I like kitty cats and milk is like alcohol to me **and **my boyfriend, Grimmjow Jaqqerjack" she pointed to the big ole kitty who was glaring at every single boy in the room "I am Grimmjow Jaqqerjack. I like fish and milk and my girlfriend Cara. Don't mess with anyone of these people or you will lose something very important in your life!" many gulps were heard.

Ulquiorra was next sadly though to talk he had to move his head which was comfortably in my hair, "Ulquiorra Schiffer, I like reading and fascinated by bats." He put his head on my shoulder "don't touch what is mine or your life will be hell on earth" again with the gulps I smirked my music was on low so I could hear people talk but loud enough to still hear the lyrics, humans have nice voices I must admit this. "Miss are you going to say something?" the teacher asked me I smiled shyly, ever since I was little a put up a front, a cold and lazy front, see I was very, very shy "I am Tenshi Yamamoto, I like reading, have a fascination about bats, and I like taking naps."

Most of the boys got blushes and I continued as I saw the girls eyeing Ulquiorra and the others in jealousy "And I don't like jealous people or people who go after others that are already taken…so if you value your skin you would stop those looks now" I now had this sinister smile and everyone looked freaked. I felt Ulquiorra smile into my shoulder though hiding it from everyone. "Ahem okay now please take your seats" we did chi sat in the front row with Cara and Tora at the sides of her, Gin sat next to Tora and Grimmjow sat next to Cara while me and Ulquiorra sat right behind Grimmjow and Gin. "Okay class let's get started on math" and thus began the fucked up day we have.

….Noon….

All of us were seated on the roof eating lunch. Nobody knew how to fucking cook besides me and Cara and she only knew how to cook fish. Last night I made everyone lunch, their own personal lunch. Chi had watermelon, candy, juice and a sandwich. Cara had smoked barracuda, rice, carrots, and milk to drink the barracuda was sprinkled with parsley. Tora had asked for catnip; don't ask she's Yoruichi's child, sake (in a water bottle to make it look like water), and chips as well as a sandwich. Gin had a sandwich, dried persimmons, and he had sake in water bottle as well. I must say though Gin and Tora made for each other; both are creepy and love sake.

Grimmjow had smoked Tuna, fried rice, and milk that I out a little catnip in aswell. Ulquiorra had tomato juice, fried rice and stake. And I had the same just not tomato juice I had soda. I also cooked a meal for my brother too, since he was going to be joining us too as soon as he shows up. His was watermelon, watermelon candy and watermelon juice.

He has a fascination with watermelon. While everyone was busy eating a boy had snuck on the roof, this boy had white hair, teal eyes and tan skin. He went up behind Chi and began to kiss her neck only when I thought she was going to faint did I think it was reasonable to stand grab hold of his shirt collar and pulled him back so he was on his ass but he fell and smacked his head on the ground. As he rubbed his head he said "why'd you have to do that Tenshi-Nii-Chan?" "because you little brat that's not how you approach girls you idiot" "I'm an idiot you-" "don't you dare call be an idiot Toushiro Hitsugaya or I swear to kami I will through you off the building" he shut up. "Wait…TOUSHIRO IS YOUR BROTHER!" everyone (Grimmjow, Cara, Tora, **GIN**, Chi, Rukia, ichigo, and ichigo's friends the ones that know about soul reapers) yelled at the two of us, with the exception of Ulquiorra. We just sat there with a blank look on our faces, "Yea I had captain kurotsuchi do a DNA analysis when I last went to the soul society when the results came back I confronted my little brother"

"Hey just because you're older than me doesn't make you the boss"

"Yes it does little bro. I see the facial structures of our father in both of us"

"How do you know what he looks like Tenshi?"

"Easy I remember everything I see even as a baby so long ago, I remember our mother's voice when she sang to me and fathers smile. I remember how he died…how all our fathers died on the day of our birth sad but true"

"just how old are you Tenshi?" ichigo asked which equaled a look from me to Ulquiorra and ichigo was on the ground with a goose egg on his head "Never ask a lady her age idiot" I said while I had my foot on his head "oh Ulquiorra give Toushiro his lunch please" "Hai"

Yea that was the day that I blew everyone's mind. What a fun day.

X End Tenshi P.O.V X

End finally. So very sorry for the late update my stupid smelly cousins were here. Do you know you can break I fucking trampoline…I didn't 'till they came…there goes my toy.

Sayonara


	8. READ IF YOU LOVE THIS STORY

Notice: okay when I started this story it was between me and three of my best-est friends. Even though I do not say it as much they are pretty important people to me…even though they do annoy me oh so very much. They are the only people that have ever given me their thoughts and ideas. In fact their ideas bring life by inspiring me to even continue my story's so if you guys don't give me your ideas I can't really continue this story… and no I'm so not stopping this story…they will haunt me in my sleep. In the beginning of squad zero I said not to review…haven't you people ever heard of reverse psychology! When I meant not the review I really meant review. Now some people might think I'm being a bitch but really I'm not. I don't want to stop writing but I will if I do not get reviews…I'm not saying I'll stop my inspirations and writing I just won't update anymore so I am very sorry if you don't like to review and if you are that someone who does not have an account then get one I'm not saying you have to write it's just a suggestion in case you do want to review. Or do what I do go away and wait for the author of that story to update your favorite story

Love

Queen of Crack.

Sorry for being a Bitch but ya gotta do what ya gotta do!


	9. Suprise chapter

Surprise chapter

Grimmjows Birthday

Now on account of my friend who plays the role of Cara who informed me that Grimmy-kuns birthday is July 31st I thought this would be a nice birthday present, now I am so sorry that I haven't updated but I have a lot of shit going on, my sister is getting married and my stupid dad is coming up so yeah I have hell to deal with. Sadly a lot of people will be booking it in hotel my house for promptly a week, so I will try to update as soon as possible but my goal is to get this chapter and the next chapter done and out of the so we can kick the gay-pedophiles ass (aka: Aizen)

Note: every chapter will be in Tenshi's P.O.V that's just how I write it's so much easier

ONTO THE CHAPTER

X Tenshi's P.O.V X

I frowned as I remembered what day it was yes it was July 31st and I had remembered that it was Grimmjows birthday…sadly. Cara would have a conniption if she found out that I did nothing for him so while Grimmjow was sleeping I had everyone sit down in the conference room of our beautiful house.

"So what shall we do for Kitty-chans birthday?" I asked taking a drink from my coke bottle…for some reason I have grown addicted to this bubbly drink.

"Party?' suggested Cara. She was wearing an L shirt from something called Death Note and black skinny jeans with a pair of purple converse; her hair was up in a medium pony tail.

"Drinking contest?" Tora asked trying, key word; trying, to sound innocent. Tora was wearing a white t-shirt with characters small size and a big kitsune-thing that she said represented a uterus, which kinda disturbed us all including Ulquiorra and Gin. She said these characters were from an anime called Puella Magi Madoka Magica. She was also wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and was wearing a pair of black converse; her hair was its normal choppy style.

"I don't really know…Gomenasai" chi said. Chi was wearing a pink and purple dress with matching shoes. Her hair was in pigtails.

Gin didn't have any ideas just smiled that disturbing smile of his. Gin was wearing a black shirt with a creepy smile on it (like the sun and moon off of Soul Eater) and was also wearing gray skinny jeans that sent Tora into a bloody nasal land and gray sneakers.

We all looked at Ulquiorra, who was reading my Emotionless mate book…, wait I'm not emotionless…just slightly emo…at times.

"….Fish….Party…." he said not looking up from his book. Man did he look sexy, to me at least, today. Today he was wearing a green plaid shirt that was unbuttoned…he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath that…thank you kami! Anyway he was also wearing a pair of shorts that where white and black as well as black sandals (trust me I know it doesn't sound hot but to me it is because well I'm odd okay?)

Cara, Tora, and Chi busted up laughing as I sighed and got up going into my mode that I was known for throughout the seretei (?) my survival mode.

"Okay people here it what we are going to do, Chi I want you to go wake up toushiro and get party stuff and no kitty crap either get blue and green party supply's, understood?" chi nodded and took off as I moved to the next chore.

"Tora and Gin go to the store and get the things on this list use my debit card if you have to" I handed Gin the list cause knowing Tora she would lose it.

"The list consists of

Large tuna X2

Soda pop, coke, sprite, diet coke, root beer, and Pepsi

Sake…for thoughs that are slightly drunks

French bread

Steak

Chicken

Eggs

Milk

Margarita mix

Wine, white, strawberry, watermelon, red wine

Wine glasses

Margarita glasses

potatoes

If you don't get anything on this list you will pay" I said glaring at them mainly Tora who hid behind her boyfriend and they took off with my list and debit card"

I turned to Ulquiorra and said "You're helping me" to which he nodded and went to the kitchen

Last was Cara "Cara you are to distract Grimmy-kun in **any** way you can now go and get out" she did as told and the next thing I know grimmjow is on the ground outside of the house with just underwear on and Cara was racing down the stairs, out the house with some of grimmjows clothes.

"come Ulqui-kun we have work to do" I said and went to the kitchen got out some baking utensils for a cake, "today Ulqui-kun we are going to make a green, blue and white marble cake with blue frosting on the top it will look like a big tuna though" I said and we got to work.

Several hours later we put the cake in the big fridge in the garage where we kept important food mainly our favorites and got to work cleaning the kitchen for fried steak basted in white wine, fried chicken, French fries and Cocktails and margaritas.

Outside I had Ulquiorra set up the barbeque to cook the Tuna that would be soaked in red wine when it was done cooking.

We took a five minute break waiting for chi, Toushiro, Tora and Gin to come back once they did I ordered them to set up the party out in the back yard b the pool while Ulquiorra and I cooked. We did just as I said and then put the food in the fridge with the cake and went to go help set up the party. It was a mess nothing got done with those four in charge. I got the picnic table set and ready with the green table cloth and blue forks spoons knifes and plates. The balloons at the four corners of the backyard, 'happy birthday' sign hung between the trees at the back if the yard, streamers hanging from everywhere. My cell-phone vibrated indicating that Cara and Grimmjow were coming home with that I brought out the food and set it up accordingly. Then we changed into our swim suites and hid.

Three minutes later grimmjow and Cara walked through and everyone besides me and Ulquiorra screamed "SURPRISE" causing grimmjow to jump into Cara arms and had all of us laughing or chuckling

"What is this for?" asked Grimmjow

All of us sighed and I nodded to Cara and Ulquiorra who slapped Grimmjow upside the head

"it's your birthday you stupid cat" Ulquiorra said

"oh" wait a second "What! I didn't know what day it was cause miss perk here threw me out the window before I could check the date! NOT MY FAULT!"

"Yes it is you stupid cat"

Oh no not today…too late "grimmjow stop trying to kill Ulquiorra"

"That's didn't work. Cara…time for plan B"

We both grinned as everyone but chi got a smirk

We balled up our fits and WHAM hit both boy in the side of the head and they flew into the pool.

"Okay Who wants cake?" everyone looked up from laughing and yelled "WE DO! WE DO! WE DO! WE DO!"

That was how we celebrated Grimmjows birthday

Note: how was that? Cara-chan did in fact tell me it was grimmjows birthday so I put this together and I will put a special chapter up when it is someone's birthday in this story

TaTa ladies and Gents!


End file.
